A Date for This Weekend
by babybunnypinkeye
Summary: A surprising twist in the average morning of Cecil Baldwin.


I do not own WTNV.

I'm sorry if they are too OOC for you.

I'm sorry if there are still grammatical mistakes.;;

I always check my work twice before and sometimes they still have mistakes...

Enjoy anyway.

(Warning: None)

Rising early every morning, Cecil Baldwin didn't hesitate to smile at the large silhouette of the city of Night Vale through his large windows in his living room. This was his home! His life was here. If...of course that meant something. He felt it was justice to bring the news to the citizens of Night Vale a hero not cloaked in tacky colors in tight spandex with useless capes flapping behind. If Cecil were to choose an outfit it certainly wouldn't have a cape. Those things were dreadful...not only useless but very hazardous!

But that's beside the point. Today would be just like a normal day. Go to work, drink his coffee his new assistant, (almost a new one every week...) would bring, and simply await the time for him to begin his all day session.

Taking a long, warm shower and finishing his usual routine of combing and styling his blown dry hair, brushing his teeth and spritzing on cologne, Cecil finally made his way to his car, getting inside and driving straight to the station which was only a few blocks away from his not too shabby apartment. He saved on gas that's for sure! And oh! What a surprise! A great surprise, no, a WONDERFUL surprise! The handsome, perfect scientist Carlos was standing outside of the Radio Station...waiting for (Cecil hoped) him.

Parking his car and checking his reflection in the rear view mirror, Cecil got out of his car, locked it and slowly approached the sleeping man, leaning against the door of the Radio Station.

"Ah...good morning." Cecil said with his sweet, sonorous voice. Carlos perked up, his hair flattened on one side from sleeping on the hard surface. His eyes had bags under them and were glazed over with sleep.

"Oh. Hello, Cecil." Carlos yawned. Cecil blushed as he heard Carlos's honeyed voice speak his name.

"Were you waiting for someone?" Cecil asked as he took out his keys from his suit jacket pocket, unlocking the door and opening it for Carlos to scramble through.

"Yes, you." Carlos stood up and dusted off his light blue dress pants, then his untucked, white, button up shirt. Cecil blinked and tried to look surprised.

"Me? Why, I'm so flattered. You stayed here all night, just to see me?" Cecil asked as he fluttered his eyes at Carlos, who didn't notice.

"Yes. I stopped by last night to see if someone was still here but then something took my car! I was stranded here all night." Carlos explained, leaving Cecil disappointed since he thought that maybe there was ANOTHER reason Carlos stayed. Not because his car was taken.

"Oh. Well, I am very sorry to hear about your vehicle, dear Carlos. I'm sure one of my assistants can give you a ride home. Once they arrive." Cecil said as he entered his office, eyes catching the microphone which perched on his desk. A usual sight. It felt like coming home when he entered.

"I was hoping I could stay a while and talk with you before you air." Carlos said as he took a seat in front of Cecil's desk. Cecil, meanwhile, was taking off his suit jacket and fixing it over the back of the chair and sat down, blinking and tilting his head as he stared at Carlos through thick glasses.

"Ah, that is a surprise now. And what would you like to talk about?" Cecil checked his watch, seeing he had...well he had almost one more hour before anyone got here!

"Are...you..." Carlos started...

"Hmm?" Cecil leaned forward.

Carlos looked up, noticing how well kept Cecil was. And here he was, sitting in front of this beautiful man, disheveled, sleep deprived and was about to ask him out on a date. Of course Cecil would deny because anyone with common sense wouldn't just automatically go on a date with someone who couldn't keep up with there appearance. Maybe he should try another time?

"Carlos." Cecil had snapped Carlos out of his thoughts.

"Would you...like to go out? This weekend." Carlos just popped that question out like a cork. Well, it was better to get that out then never. Cecil sat back suddenly, gripping the arms of his seat. Do what? Carlos just asked him out! Oh my god he did, didn't he? The handsome, perfect, radiant, beautiful, Carlos had just asked him out!

"...This weekend, you say?" Cecil repeated as he pretending to not act too interested. That would just be creepy if he just screamed out yes like some frantic highschool girl deeply in love. Cecil propped one leg up on his knee as he studied the blushing face of Carlos.

"Yes."

"I'll have to think. I could have sworn I had plans. All for the station, of course." Cecil was lying through his teeth. Well half way. But he really didn't want to do this outing. It was just too boring and painful to bare.

"If you are too busy, maybe next weekend?" Carlos offered. He was starting to loose it. He wasn't good at this kind of stuff and Cecil was purposefully dragging it on. To embarrass him?

"Ah, no. I do believe that I can cancel said plans. Yes. I think we can go out this weekend." Cecil tilted his head and smiled with shiny, straight teeth. Carlos released a held breath as he smiled back.

"Oh...well alright. I'll pick you up then." Carlos began,

"With what car?" Cecil asked as he smirked and rose an eyebrow. Carlos mentally face-palmed as he groaned. That's right! His car...it was gone.

"I forgot! Damn it." Carlos said as he slunk down in his chair. Cecil laughed, filling the empty building with warmth as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"I'll pick you up then. Care to tell me where you live?" Cecil asked, fixing his hair a little.

"Ah, sure." Carlos said as he told Cecil his exact location. Perfect. What a gullible chump. Cecil grinned with teeth, feeling hidden desires deep inside begin to bubble with excitement.

"Excellent...alright then, what time?"

"After 6...I don't get home till then..." Carlos answered as he picked himself back up, looking into Cecil's eyes the entire time they spoke.

"Mhhm. Well I'll be there then." Cecil was just so giddy inside! He was practically doing backflips! Metaphorically, of course.

After that, the two began to talk about various things. Soon an hour was up and Carlos had left, leaving Cecil behind with excitement in his gut and...embarrassingly, an erection in his dress pants. Of course...nobody would know...besides...you and I.


End file.
